The Debt
by cesmith
Summary: Another senseless youkai attack on a village has dire consequences for the Sanzo party. Warnings: Violence, bad language, non-shounenai. Chapter five...finally
1. Chapter 1

Series: Saiyuki

Title: The Debt

Author: cesmith

Beta: narrizan and Me-Nuriko

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Saiyuki and all of its characters were created by Kazuya Minekura. They belong to her and were used without prior permission. No profit is made through this story.

Summery: Another senseless youkai attack on a village has dire consequences for the Sanzo party.

Warnings: Violence, bad language, Non shounen ai.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hakkai paused in mid-step, a perplexed expression on his face as he looked around. 

If it hadn't been for the annoying buzz of the insects and the occasional scurrying of small animals through the underbrush, Hakkai could have believed he and his companions were the last living beings on the planet. All around Hakkai were trees; even the sky was nearly blocked by the leaves overhead. This combined with a cloud covered sky was making travel difficult. Though it was only mid-afternoon, the forest was nearly night-dark, making it almost impossible to see the compass needed to keep them on course.

Taking advantage of the pause, Gojyo slid down a tree trunk with a groan and settled himself as comfortably as he could on the moss covered ground. Pulling out a cigarette, he lit it and breathing in the smoke he exhaled with a contented sigh, grateful for the rest from walking. He was hot, tired and hungry. He closed his eyes and just listened to Sanzo and Hakkai's conversation.

"Well?" Sanzo asked. His annoyance at the delay was obvious in his voice.

"As far as I can tell, we're heading the right way," Hakkai answered, "but soon it will be getting too dark for us to safely continue. The ground is too uneven and I don't know if there are any large predators around that might come out at night. I would recommend that we set up camp here while we can still see to clear the area and to collect firewood. If we're lucky tomorrow will be sunny and we will have better light to see by." 

With a tired sigh, Hakkai continued, "Since we don't have a map of the forest, we can only hope that we will be out soon and there will be a village when we do. We are dangerously low on supplies."

Gojyo shuddered. _It's hard to get a map of the area when the only village around has been decimated by a youkai attack_, he thought. Try as he might, Gojyo couldn't get the sight of the burning buildings out of his mind. The dead bodies of men, women and children lying everywhere. The four of them had searched the entire town, what was left of it, for survivors, but they had found none. The villagers had fought back, occasionally a youkai's body was found among the humans, but Gojyo could tell they had been overtaken quickly. 

There had been too many dead for them to bury by themselves so they had had the grim task of turning one of the few untouched buildings into a funeral pyre for humans and youkai alike.

_We were just so overwhelmed by the brutality and completeness of the attack_, Gojyo thought, taking another draw on his cigarette, trying hard to keep his hands from shaking at the memory of the bodies of the small innocent children. Gojyo looked over at Goku who was still standing. The monkey had barely said a word since they had left the town and entered the forest, nearly seven hours ago.

"Goku," Gojyo called out.

Goku jumped at the unexpected sound of his name, turning weary eyes toward Gojyo.

"Sit down and relax monkey while these two figure out what's going on. No sense wasting your energy." 

Goku sat down without a return comment about the monkey nickname, and closed his eyes

Sanzo and Hakkai looked over at the other two. Their eyes were as haunted by the past events as Gojyo and Goku's.

"Well, Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, his voice barely concealing the weariness he felt. "It's your call but I think we need to stop and rest."

"Alright, alright, you win. We stop." Sanzo agreed as he too sat down and lit up a cigarette.

"Do be careful, you two, with your cigarette ashes," Hakkai warned. "The forest floor is dry and the last thing we need is a forest fire."

"Yes Mother," Gojyo quipped back, a large part of him grateful for the normalcy Hakkai could bring to nearly any situation. 

Sanzo just grumbled, "Whatever." Then he deeply inhaled the cigarette smoke and leisurely exhaled. The nicotine slowly entered his system, helping him to relax. 

The four of them sat in this way for a few minutes in companionable silence, and then Goku stood and told them he was going to look for firewood.

"Just be careful, Goku," Hakkai warned, "We don't know if any of the youkai that raided the village are still around."

"I will Hakkai," Goku said as he headed out to search.

Gojyo and Hakkai set about clearing the area of leaves and twigs and then they set up camp. Sanzo sat watching and smoking. Gojyo was too weary in body and soul to even bother to argue with the monk but he did mumble a few choice words about Sanzo's parentage and lack of masculinity whenever Sanzo was in hearing distance.

Dinner that night was a dismal affair. No one was in much of a mood to talk and their remaining supplies were meager. With the town destroyed they hadn't been able to replenish their already depleted provisions. All they could hope for was for the forest to end soon, and that there would be a town shortly after they did exit. 

After dinner Goku offered to take the first watch. When Hakkai argued against it,insisting that Goku should get some sleep and that he would take the first watch instead,Goku persisted saying that he would not be able to sleep anyway. The bodies of the children haunted him.

"Wake me up for the second watch," Gojyo offered before Hakkai could. Gojyo knew that Hakkai had been pushing himself too much the last few days, even before they had entered the village.

"Wake me for the third watch then," Hakkai said. He unrolled his bed roll and shook it a few times before spreading it out on the ground. 

"What, not planning on taking a watch Sanzo-sama?" Gojyo asked condescendingly. "Too important are you?

"You're not worth arguing with," Sanzo grunted, "and I'm too tired to care what you think."

"Why you arrogant bastard," Gojyo shot back.

"Gojyo," Hakkai cautioned, "If you're going to relieve Goku, I'd advise you to get some rest."

Gojyo looked at Hakkai and saw the minute movement of his head as he watched him shake his head 'no' in warning.

Continuing to grumble to himself, Gojyo laid his bedroll out next to the fire. Looking up, he spotted Goku sitting on a rock a short distance away, just far enough that the rapidly dimming firelight wouldn't interfere with his night vision.

"Just remember to wake me up, Goku."

Goku flashed a half-hearted smile. "I won't forget."

Gojyo lay down on the ground, hoping in vain to get comfortable.

"Hakkai," Gojyo whispered suddenly.

"Yes Gojyo," he replied, his voice groggy with his need for sleep.

"Do you think the youkai were ones that went mad with the minus wave? Or were they part of Kougaiji's army?"

Hakkai paused a moment before answering. "I don't know Gojyo. I guess we will find out if we come into contact with them. Either way, they are extremely dangerous."

"Will you two idiots just shut up and let me get some sleep."

Kneeling down to crawl into his sleeping roll, Hakkai smiled tolerantly at the back of Sanzo's head. "Goodnight Sanzo, Gojyo," Hakkai said, a yawn escaping him.

And raising his voice a little he added, "Goodnight Goku.". 

"Goodnight Hakkai," Gojyo whispered back, making it a point to ignore Sanzo. Tossing around a few more times, Gojyo finally found a comfortable spot to allow him to sleep. Closing his eyes he opened them almost immediately. The broken bodies of the children were too engraved in his memory to allow a restful sleep. Gojyo lay there listening to Hakkai's breathing as it evened out. Without realizing it Gojyo drifted off to sleep.

The weak rays of the morning sun woke Gojyo. Keeping his eyes closed against the light, Gojyo rolled onto his back, trying not to groan as he stretched, and worked out the stiffness from sleeping on the too hard ground. When he finally opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was that Hakkai wasn't in his bedroll. Sitting up, Gojyo looked around and saw Hakkai sitting on the edge of camp. Hakuryuu was in his lap gently kyuuing as Hakkai absent-mindedly stroked his head. 

On the fire was the coffee pot. Pouring two cups of coffee, Gojyo carefully and quietly walked over to Hakkai.

"You didn't wake me," Gojyo whispered as he handed Hakkai one of the cups.

"I just couldn't sleep and you looked too comfortable to wake."

"I gather it's been quiet," Gojyo said, then took a sip of the too hot coffee. "Shit," he gasped, quickly spitting the hot liquid onto the ground.

"Are you OK?" Hakkai asked, sipping his coffee, seemingly unaffected by the beverages temperature. 

"Yeah," Gojyo grumbled, then took a more cautious sip. "When should we wake sleeping beauty?"

"I'm awake. How could anyone sleep with all the noise you are making?"

With a smile, Hakkai and Gojyo looked over at Goku who was still wrapped up in his bedroll, snoring mightily.

Moving over to the campfire, Hakkai added some tinder and then poked the embers with a stick producing a few small flames.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly," he said, "and I would suggest an early start. Hopefully we will get through the forest today."

Soon the smell of breakfast had the still sleeping Goku awake, hungry and in a much better mood. 

Little was said as the four of them ate and clean-up was just as quiet. They wanted to make sure there was no trace left behind, just in case they were being followed.

Setting their direction once again by the compass, they started off.

As the day went on, their moods improved. The sunlight that filtered through the leaves gave enough light they could easily see the unevenness of the ground, but not too much to allow the day's heat to penetrate the forest.

Around mid-afternoon the forest had started to thin out, forming a small clearing. Sitting in the sun, baking in its warmth, they took a much needed break. Gojyo and Sanzo enjoyed one of their last cigarettes, Goku and Hakkai discussed a healing technique. Suddenly Goku went silent, his body alert. 

"Hakkai?" he whispered questioningly.

Putting his finger to his lips, Hakkai nodded his head slightly and looked at Sanzo, who was already reaching for his gun. Gojyo stood up on the pretext of stretching and threw in a loud yawn for good measure. 

They didn't have to wait long until the youkai made their presence known. 

"Sanzo-ikkou," a voice bellowed from out of the trees. "We want the Maten Sutra. Give it to us and we will let you die quickly."

"You mean unlike the villagers in the last town?" Gojyo yelled out furiously.

"It was just a little distraction for us while we waited for you to cross our paths. It was pleasant but much too short."

"Why you." Gojyo growled. "Show yourselves."

"Where would the sport for us be in that?" With that, a bolt from a crossbow whizzed through the air, narrowly missing Gojyo and impaling the ground at Sanzo's feet. Hakkai shot off a blast of ki in the direction the bolt had come from and gave a satisfied smile as they heard the sound of something heavy crashing though the branches and leaves and landing with a wet thud.

Then all hell broke loose.

A barrage of arrows came flying from several different directions at once. Hakkai threw up a barrier using his ki, the arrows harmlessly bouncing off.

Dropping the shield Hakkai moved forward. Drawing on his ki he shot several blasts quickly into the trees. Behind him, Sanzo was rapidly firing his gun.

Goku and Gojyo moved apart to give themselves fighting room just as the first of several youkai armed with swords rushed at them. The battle was on.

Time and motion blended together for Gojyo after that.

There were so many that Gojyo didn't have time to worry about much other than the constant repetitive motion of flailing out his blade and drawing it back and flinging it out once more. A multitude of small, deep, bloody cuts told him he hadn't been successful in evading all the attacks sent his way but judging from the dead, wounded and deserting youkai, he knew it was only a matter of time before the battle was over in their favor.

Glancing over his shoulder, Gojyo saw that Goku had moved closer to Sanzo, providing him with some cover each time Sanzo needed to reload. Nyoi-sansekkonwas in three parts for closer combat.

Gojyo panicked for a minute when he couldn't find Hakkai but then his ears picked up the sounds of ki exploding in the trees.

Sanzo yelled Hakkai's name in warning as a youkai brandishing a huge blade lunged out at him from behind the trees. With not enough time to use his ki, Hakkai backed up to give himself room to fight but tripped over the body of a fallen youkai. The blade swung, slashing the air where Hakkai's head had been seconds before, narrowly missing him as he fell backward, his breath knocked out of him as he landed on the solid, rocky ground.

Gasping for breath, Hakkai rolled quickly, moving out of the way as the point of the blade stabbed the ground in the exact spot he had just moved from.

Hakkai was on his knees now, his hands locked on the youkai's hands, both holding the sword. Strength against strength. When the youkai's body jerked and collapsed, a bullet hole was the obvious reason. Hakkai dropped to his hands and knees, breathing hard.

Gojyo, distracted by his friends' struggle, missed blocking an attack by the last youkai. He hissed in pain as the blade sliced a ragged gash down his right arm. He nearly dropped shakujou as his fingers went numb. A blast of ki passed so close to his own body that Gojyo could feel his skin tingle as it slammed into the youkai, killing him. 

Finished with his opponents, Gojyo turned to look at his friends.

Sanzo and Goku were standing together in the center of the clearing, searching for any youkai they might have missed. Hakkai was walking over to join them.

A glint of sunshine on metal was the only warning Gojyo had.

"Hakkai," Gojyo yelled, "look out…behind you…in the trees."

Hakkai turned instantly and started to gather some ki as he scanned the trees behind him. There was the sound of something flying through the air before the bolt hit its mark. With a surprised expression, Hakkai looked down at the shaft sticking out of his abdomen, his mouth open, trying to take in enough air to breathe. And then he collapsed to his knees.

Goku ran straight for the trees, using Nyoibou to deflect several more crossbow bolts shot in his direction. Then he called on Nyoibou to grow and it crashed into the youkai, knocking him to the ground. Sanzo took aim and shot him between the eyes.

Gojyo ran over and grabbed Hakkai before he could fall forward onto the bolt, pushing it further into his stomach.

Gojyo held Hakkai, frantically trying to think. What should they do? Hakkai was the healer, how were they going to keep him alive?

"Gojyo," Hakkai whispered, his eyes locked onto Gojyo's face.

"Hakkai…how? What do we do?"

"You're going too have to pull it out."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm what

"I'm what?" Gojyo asked, unable to believe what Hakkai had just said.

"You're going to have to pull the bolt out." Hakkai smiled at his friend wryly. "I certainly can't do it myself."

"Hakkai, I'm not a healer, but even I know you shouldn't pull something out without the proper medical equipment. You'll bleed to death. We need to get you to a doctor."

"Yes, you will, but I will never survive a jeep trip to the next village even if we knew where it was, let alone trying to walk out of here. I'll heal myself as much as I can after the bolt is out. It's not in as deep as it looks and the tip isn't barbed, if it's the same as the others lying around. Gojyo," Hakkai said, his eyes on Gojyo's face, "I need you to do this."

Gojyo couldn't mask the worry he felt, but he knew it had to be done. "OK, but you'd better not die on me."

Hakkai just smiled. "Sanzo, you and Goku are going to have to help too. Goku, you are going to have to hold me down while Gojyo pulls it out. I can't guarantee I will be able to lie still. Sanzo, you will need to help with bandages to staunch the bleeding. Once it's out I will try to heal myself."

"Try?" Sanzo asked.

"Oh, you caught that. Yes, try. I used a lot of ki during the battle so I'm not certain how much energy I will be able to draw on to heal myself or if I will even be able to stay conscious long enough to be able to even start."

"Are you sure you want to try this Hakka?" Sanzo asked.

"Honestly? No, I don't want to do this, but I'm pretty certain I won't make it if I don't. Give me a minute to prepare." Hakkai breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm himself, a groan escaping each time he exhaled."

Sanzo came back over with the bandages. "I hope this will be enough. It's the last of them."

Hakkai saw the small amount. "It should be, but if it isn't you can always cut up one of the blankets. I'll heal as much of the internal damage as I can but try to save a few of these for Gojyo's arm. It looks pretty bad and will need to be cleaned and wrapped. Goku, I'm leaving that to you. Just remember all the things I've showed you."

"OK, Hakkai," Goku said, kneeling by Hakkai's shoulders, ready. "I will."

"Well, I guess I've procrastinated long enough." Calmly looking into Gojyo's eyes, Hakkai whispered, "I'm ready."

Each of the other three took their positions and with a nod from Gojyo, Goku firmly put his hands on Hakkai's shoulders to hold him in place.

Gojyo grabbed the shaft of the bolt, and pulled. The resistance of the metal separating from flesh made him hesitate and almost stop, except Hakkai's pain filled but trusting expression urged him on.

'_Your blade has sliced through and stuck in flesh before, this isn't anything new,_' he told himself.

'_Yeah_,' he thought, '_but it's never been my best friend's flesh.'_

Grunting from the strain, with one final steady heave the bolt pulled free.

As the tip came out, Hakkai could no longer stand the pain. His body bowed and he screamed in agony. Only Goku's strength kept him from thrashing around and injuring himself further.

The blood flowed freely and Sanzo quickly put a bunch of the bandages on to slow the bleeding. There was no hope to stop it completely. Goku quickly tore up the blanket to use when the first batch got too soaked with blood.

The strain from the pain, the strain of concentrating to focus his ki to heal the worst of the injury, was evident on Hakkai's face. His breath came in short pants as he tried to stay conscious and heal as much as he could.

Hakkai's breathing grew more ragged each passing moment. Gradually the blood flow slowed and Sanzo quickly changed the blood soaked gauze with the blanket strips. Gojyo caught a quick glimpse of the wound as he did. Though the outer wound looked basically unchanged, raw with gaping skin, the inside wasn't as deep as it had been, and the bleeding had slowed to where the blanket bandages were doing their job.

Hakkai's body started to shake from his continued use of his ki, way beyond his limit. With a shuddering breath, he went limp.

Sanzo started to grab the remaining blanket scraps to finish bandaging the wound when Gojyo stopped him.

"I'd better stitch that up first Sanzo. Goku, could you get the medicine kit from Hakkai's backpack? I know there should be a needle and some sutures in there."

Bringing the kit back, Goku asked, "You sure you know how to do this?"

"I've done it before for him, haven't I? It won't look very good, but it should help do the trick." Gojyo poured some of the water from the canteen over his hands and washed them and then he bathed the wound as best he could. He spent the next several minutes sewing the wound's edges together. Hakkai didn't move once through the whole ordeal. When Gojyo finished he had to clean his hands again, this time to rinse off Hakkai's blood.

Sanzo bandaged Hakkai while Goku used a wet rag to wipe off and cool Hakkai's sweat soaked face.

Gojyo walked over to where he had thrown the crossbow bolt. Picking it up he looked at the blood covered tip and shaft. Thank the gods it wasn't barbed he thought as he absent mindedly started to touch the tip, mesmerized by his friends blood.

"Idiot," Sanzo called out sharply.

"Huh?" Gojyo grunted, looking over, afraid Hakkai had come to and was trying to sit up.

"You… cockroach. We don't know if it's coated with poison or not. Wrap it carefully, in case it is. The doctor might need a sample for an antidote."

"Oh gods," Gojyo gasped, "I was so worried about the wound that I never even thought about poison.

"Well, think for once. If it is poison, I don't want to have to carry both of your sorry asses out of this forest."

When Gojyo had safely stowed the bolt in his backpack, Goku came over with the water and bandages for his arm.

"It's ok monkey, I'm fine. You don't have to bother."

"No it's not. Hakkai made me promise I'd do this so there is no way you're getting out of it. Come on Gojyo, Hakkai's been teaching me real good." With an evil grin he added, "I promise not to make it hurt too much."

"Famous last words," Gojyo grumbled, but he sat down any way and let Goku clean and bandage the sword slice. He sharply drew in his breath a few times while Goku cleaned out the mud and dried blood from the wound before he slathered some salve on it and started to put the gauze on it and wrapped it with blanket strips. When he finished Goku went back to sit next to Hakkai's head, alternating between wiping his pain creased brow with a damp rag and dripping drops of water into Hakkai's mouth.

Gojyo and Sanzo walked a short distance away to smoke a cigarette.

"Sanzo," Goku called out from his post next to Hakkai's head, "what do we do now?"

Sanzo took a deep puff of his cigarette before answering. "We make Hakkai as comfortable as possible and we wait. When he wakes up, then we can plan our next move."


	3. Chapter 3

Minutes stretched into hours and still Hakkai remained unconscious. Goku stayed by his side, continuing to mop his brow with cooling water as it became apparent that Hakkai had developed a fever. Hakuryuu curled up next to Hakkai's head. Each time Hakkai would grimace or groan, Hakuryuu would gently rub his soft head against Hakkai's cheek, gently kyuuing.

Burying the youkai had taken Gojyo and Goku most of the afternoon. Sanzo had taken over nursing Hakkai so Goku could help. Afterwards, Gojyo made camp; aware that there was no way they would be able to move through the forest once dark set in.

Dinner was a somber affair. Even Goku seemed to be not hungry, but then again, Gojyo was the worst cook of all of them.

After dinner, Gojyo and Sanzo relaxed next to the fire, smoking and enjoying a cup of coffee. Goku sat next to Hakkai again, his head occasionally bobbing up and down as he fought drowsing off.

"I'll take the first watch," Sanzo said, unexpectedly.

Gojyo was glad he wasn't sipping his coffee at that moment or he would have sprayed it all over from the shock.

"Why?" he asked warily. It had been a long day and he was just too tired to argue or joke with Sanzo.

"If you'd rather take it, be my guest." Sanzo growled. "I just figured the two of you will need some rest after today's exertions and tomorrow probably won't be any easier."

"About tomorrow…" Gojyo started.

"We move out, simple as that," Sanzo interrupted. "Hakkai's wound looks better. Not good, but better. He did a good job of healing himself. It's the fever that needs treating and I think there may have been poison on the bolt after all, so we need a doctor still. It would make things a lot simpler if we could use Hakuryuu here. It would be easier than trying to carry Hakkai, and faster too."

"We'll need to make a stretcher out of blankets for him," Goku said.

"Yeah," Gojyo agreed wearily. Tossing the remainder of his cigarette into the fire he gulped the last of his coffee. "Thanks, Sanzo," he mumbled as he opened his sleeping bag up and rolled it out close to Hakkai. Crawling into the blankets he was asleep almost immediately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gojyo woke to being roughly shaken.

Goku's voice calling his name finally broke through the nightmare he was having.

"What?" he asked sleepily and then he came immediately awake. "Is Hakkai OK?"

"He's unchanged." Goku said. "You were having a nightmare and it's your turn at watch."

"No shit about the nightmare," Gojyo agreed, running his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture.

"About Hakkai," Goku whispered.

"Goku," Gojyo said gently. "Hakkai will be fine. We'll get him to a doctor in time." '_We have to_,' he thought to himself. "Hey monkey; why don't we get busy making that stretcher?"

"Don't call me monkey," Goku shot back, reflexively, and then he smiled at Gojyo. "Let's do it."

While they worked, Sanzo woke up, but instead of complaining about the noise the two of them were making, he helped clean up camp. As Gojyo and Goku were putting the finishing touches on the stretcher, Sanzo changed Hakkai's bandages. The bright red of the wound signaled the infection. The reddened spider web lines radiating from the wound confirmed poison. Hakkai still didn't stir.

"We're going to have to hurry." Sanzo cautioned the other two.

As the first rays of dawn lit the sky they ate the last of their food, some stale bread and dried fruit. It was just enough to take the sting of hunger away but little more. Then with Sanzo at point, armed with the compass to keep them on course, they left the small glen and reentered the forest. Gojyo held the handles at Hakkai's head, Goku at his feet. The going was rough, the uneven ground treacherous. Hakuryuu flew close to them, occasionally flying above the trees. Not long after they had started, the trees began to thin once more and miraculously, finally, they exited the forest. The ground was still uneven but nothing that Hakuryuu couldn't manage. Carefully they put Hakkai, stretcher and all, balanced across the back seat; Goku perched on the back of the jeep. Gojyo drove and gradually the empty land turned into fields bursting with crops nearly ready for harvest.

"There has to be a town near here," Gojyo yelled over the roar of jeep's engines as he stepped on the gas.

"There's a road over there," Sanzo said, sounding almost excited as he pointed out the narrow, well-worn trail that snaked around one of the fields.

Gojyo made a sharp turn and headed toward the dirt road. "Well, it should either take us to town or to a farm house. Either way there should be a way to find a doctor and some food."

The quiet in the jeep was unnatural. The sun was almost directly overhead and the day was heating up, becoming almost uncomfortably warm after the cool shade of the forest. All three of them kept a watch for the town; it had to be close for Hakkai's sake.

Then as they came up over a hill they saw the first buildings. Not just a farm, but a real town and a pretty good sized one. The first person they saw directed them to the doctor's office. Pulling up in front of the wooden building, Gojyo stepped on the brakes a little too firmly, causing Hakuryuu to kyuu in pain.

"Sorry Hakuryuu, I'm just a little anxious," Gojyo apologized as he jumped out of the driver's seat and with Goku's help gently lifted Hakkai out of the jeep.

Hakuryuu transformed back into his dragon form and flew nervous circles around the others as they hurried up the pathway to the front door. Sanzo didn't even bother to knock, he simply walked in. The door chimed as it opened, announcing their entrance and presently a man with graying hair walked out of the back room, wiping his hands on a towel. Taking one look at the man being supported by the other two he had them to come immediately into the examining room. Gojyo and Goku gently laid Hakkai down on the table and stepped back to let the doctor work.

"What happened?" the doctor asked as he took Hakkai's pulse and gently removed the bandages.

"We were attacked by youkai," Gojyo told him, "in the forest."

The doctor looked at the wound. "Your stitches are crude, but they seem to be holding."

"We did the best we could Doc," Gojyo said. "But the crossbow bolt was dipped in poison…" Gojyo stopped as the man abruptly backed up away from the examining table. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"He's a youkai," the doctor nearly spat the word as though it was the dirtiest thing he had ever spoken. "A youkai," he repeated. "Get out of here. Take this filth and go!"

"What? What do you mean leave? You've got to help him or he'll die."

"I said get out of here," the doctor yelled. "I know what YOU are with your red hair and eyes and I can forgive you, you didn't have any choice in your birth, but he's a youkai. I know power limiters when I see them. I won't treat him. There's another town about four hours down the road. They might feel like helping."

Sanzo pulled his gun out and pointed it at the doctor. "You will help my friend or I will kill you."

"Go ahead. I'd welcome death; I'm too much of a coward to do it myself. I have nothing left to live for. Youkai have robbed me of everyone I ever loved and I'll die before I help one live. When they went crazy… my assistant was a youkai…and my best friend. He tore my wife and two small children to pieces in front of me before I could shoot him dead. I won't treat a youkai no matter what."

Gojyo grabbed the man's shirt in his hands. "Please," he begged. "Hakkai isn't like that and he was hurt fighting the youkai that wiped out the village on the other side of the forest."

The man paled. "Wiped out? They're all dead? More death…more death…more death," he repeated in shock and then he shook his head to clear it. Pulling himself together, he looked at the others and yelled, "Get out of my office."

Gojyo released his shirt and balled up his fist and drew back his arm to strike the doctor.

"Gojyo," a soft voice whispered, "don't."

Gojyo looked over at Hakkai, surprised to see him conscious. "How can you say that? You might not make the next town."

"Just let's go. I understand how he feels."

"How could you?" Goku, who had been quiet up to now, asked the doctor. "You're supposed to be a doctor, to care about people. How can you refuse to treat a patient and possibly let a man die?"

"He's a youkai; he's not a man, that's why. Now get out before I call the law."

Gojyo and Goku helped Hakkai to stand. His breath was coming out in tiny little gasps as they walked him to the door. Gojyo turned to say something to the doctor but the man had gone back into the examining room and with an audible click had locked the door.

Seeing them coming out of the building Hakuryuu transformed into a jeep and they carefully sat Hakkai in the back once more.

"What now?" Gojyo asked Sanzo.

"The inn. We'll take care of this ourselves. We need some supplies and then we'll set off for the next town. It's all we can do."

With a sigh Gojyo got into the driver's seat and headed back to the edge of town where the inn was located.

As they drove, it felt as though the townspeople were staring at them. Gojyo couldn't say for sure if the sensation was real, or his paranoia, but he could almost feel their eyes boring into his back as they drove through the streets. By the time they pulled up in front of the inn, a small crowd was following them. Well, that answered his question. Definitely not his paranoia.

Sanzo hopped out. "Let me check us in before you bring Hakkai in. I have a feeling that there are suddenly no vacancies."

Moments later Sanzo came out, swearing, anger written all over his face.

"Well?" Gojyo asked.

"Let's go," Sanzo ordered as he climbed back into the front passenger seat, making himself comfortable.

"What?" Gojyo said incredulously. "We can't leave. Hakkai needs medical care."

"The inn is full. Let's go. We can make the next town in about four hours."

The anger swelled in Gojyo and he started to walk toward the inn.

"Don't bother Gojyo," Sanzo explained. "The innkeeper lost her husband and kids, the apothecary lost her husband. Nearly everyone in this town has lost a loved one due to youkai. No one in this town will help us."

Gojyo looked at the sullen faces of the crowd that surrounded them. He looked at Hakkai sitting in the back seat, leaning against Goku. His face was ashen; his lips were blue from lack of oxygen. Whatever the hell type of poison this was, Gojyo had never seen symptoms like these before. Hakkai's eyes were closed as though he were asleep, though Gojyo knew better. Hakkai was awake and absorbing all the blame from the villagers as though it was his own.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo whispered.

"I can make the next town Gojyo…don't push the townspeople. We're just lucky we haven't encountered this more often."

"Let's go," Sanzo repeated and adjusted his robes, making himself more comfortable.

"Do you have any idea where the next town is?" Gojyo growled in his frustration and anger, directing it all at Sanzo.

Ignoring Gojyo's outburst, Sanzo calmly answered him. "The innkeeper said to just follow the road for about four hours. That we couldn't miss it."

Gojyo climbed into the driver's seat and started the jeep.

"Well then, let's get the hell out of here." Gojyo said, resigned to what had to be done, "The sooner we leave, the faster we'll get there."


	4. Chapter 4

The villagers followed them to the very last building and after the jeep exited the town they blocked the road itself, barring the Sanzo-ikkou from re-entering. Not one of the people had said a word. Not one had raised a weapon either, but their actions spoke louder than any words would have. Gojyo knew that if they had attempted to stay, or tried to re-enter the town, they would be met with violence. They drove off without looking back.

The heat of the mid-afternoon sun was intense. They hadn't even been allowed the time to refill their canteens. Goku was using the last of the water to cool Hakkai's face. Hakkai had drifted in and out of consciousness for the last hour or so, occasionally unable to muffle his groans of pain. At the moment he was unconscious, the fever high, his face was beaded with sweat. His breathing was raspy and much too rapid.

"Gojyo," Goku said, "we're going to have to find some water soon."

"I know Goku. Damn it, I know." Gojyo said in frustration. "You'd think with all the crops around us that there would be water of some type or even a well."

A bump in the road jerked jeep's steering wheel nearly out of Gojyo's hands. In the back seat Hakkai was thrown into the side of jeep, a moan escaping from the unconscious man.

"Shit!" Gojyo swore as he fought to control the jeep, then pressed hard on the brake and came to a dead stop.

Standing up, he and the others searched the fields for the youkai they could already sense.

"We don't have time for you assholes," Gojyo yelled. "If you want to live just walk away and let us continue."

Six youkai walked out of the fields, strong, confident, and armed with vicious weapons.

And already dead as far as Gojyo was concerned.

"We can't do that." One of them, the tallest, beefiest demon with a long braid of white hair replied. "Our Lord Kougaiji wants us to take your Maten Sutra."

Sanzo didn't even bother to reply- he just drew out his gun and shot. Two went down before the others could scatter.

Gojyo and Goku wasted little time dispatching the remaining youkai.

Sanzo walked over to the last youkai alive. He was on his hands and knees, trying to stand.

"Here's my reply to your request," Sanzo growled, and putting the barrel of the gun against the youkai's head he started to pull the trigger.

"Sanzo. Wait!" Gojyo yelled. "I have an idea."

The gun went off; the bullet grazing the cheek of the youkai as Sanzo slightly shifted his arm. The youkai collapsed onto the ground, surprise that he was still alive written on his face.

"So," Sanzo asked Gojyo, without taking his eyes off the still kneeling youkai, "what is your plan?"

Without explaining, Gojyo walked up to the youkai. "Are you really from Kougaiji?" He asked.

"Yes," he answered, not taking his eyes off of Gojyo's face.

"Then we need you to deliver a message to him for us. Tell him that we want to meet with him, right here, within two hours. Tell him to bring Yaone. Did you get that?"

"Y-yes," the youkai stammered. "Meet him here…two hours…bring Yaone." Rising slowly to his feet he backed away from Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku, hands held carefully out in front of his body. As he entered the field he turned quickly and scurried into the neat, even rows. Two minutes later three dragons lifted into the air headed west.

"He owes us," Gojyo mumbled as the dragons quickly faded from sight. "No, he owes Hakkai."

Sanzo looked at Gojyo. "You do realize if this doesn't work, we won't make the next town before dark."

"I know, but Hakkai isn't going to survive the jeep ride either. We both know that. This is the best shot he has."

With a slight nod of acknowledgment Sanzo turned back toward the jeep. "Goku," he yelled. "Let's get Hakkai comfortable on the ground in some shade, and then we'll look for some water." Turning back toward Gojyo he added, "You'd just better hope your plan works, cockroach."

"It will," Gojyo said. "It has to."

Kougaji stood in the middle of the huge room his mother was entombed in, frowning as he heard the echo of approaching footsteps. Only three people would have dared to disturb him when he was in here. Two of them, Yaone and Lirin were in Lirin's room, hopefully in the middle of an apothecary lesson.

Nii, medical doctor or not, couldn't be bothered taking care of the many youkai that had been injured in their attempts to gain the Maten Sutra. Couldn't be bothered, that is, unless experimentation accompanied the healing. Kou knew this from personal experience and had vowed to subject no more of his people to Nii's questionable care.

However, that left the bulk of the healing to Yaone, and Kougaiji knew just how over-worked she was in keeping up with these duties. To say Kou had been surprised when his sister had asked Yaone to teach her to assist with the injured would have been an understatement, but if Lirin could learn just a little to help, it would make things easier for Yaone.

Amazingly, even though Lirin tended to be easily distracted in many things, she had started to show a remarkable ability.

So if not them, that left just one other and without turning Kougaiji addressed his right-hand man. "What is it Dokugakuji?"

"Kou, there's a youkai outside that says he has a message from the Sanzo party for you."

Kougaiji raised a questioning eyebrow.

"He's one of the group that was sent out yesterday to retrieve the Maten sutra from Sanzo. None of the others returned with him and he says he has a message to deliver to you from the red-haired one."

With a final bow of respect to his mother, Kou walked out of the room to stand in front of the youkai. The moment he saw Kougaiji, he dropped to one knee, his head bowed.

"Lord Kougaiji, I have a message for you from the half-breed."

"Where are the rest of your men?" Kougaigi demanded to know.

"They are dead, My Lord, as I would have been too. If not for the half-breed…"

"Gojyo, his name is Gojyo," Doku started irritably. He stopped when Kou sent him a glance of warning.

"…the Sanzo would have shot me. He stopped him at the last second, saying he wanted me to bring you a message."

"And Sanzo allowed him to do the talking?" Kougaiji asked in amazement.

"Yes Sire. He nodded his approval and the boy just watched in the background."

"Just the three of them? Where was the dark haired one, the healer?"

I didn't see him My Lord. I only saw the half-breed, the monk and the boy. If the healer was there he might have been near the jeep, but he wasn't involved in the battle."

"Curious," Kou mused. "Well, what is the message?"

"They want you to meet them at the place we attacked them. They also want you to bring Miss Yaone with you."

"Even more curious," Kougaiji added. As he turned to the side to face Dokugakuji, his decision was already made. "Doku, take him to be cared for and then make arrangements for the three of us to go and see what they require of us. If Gojyo is doing the negotiating and Hakkai is no where to be seen, something must have happened to him. Have Yaone bring along a medical kit just in case."

"Yes Kou." Doku replied and then he offered a hand up to the injured man and an arm to lean on as they sought out Yaone.

They were in the air minutes later. The only hitch to Kou's plan was that Lirin insisted on tagging along.

A/N: First of all, an apology for taking so long to post this chapter. Secondly, this chapter is un-betaed, so all grammatical mistakes are my own. If you see any glaring errors, please let me know, as well as any OOCness. Thanks in advance. The next chapter is finally in the works and hopefully will be ready shortly. Please enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: MY apologies to anyone still reading this story for taking so long to post this chapter. I hope to post the next (and probably last) one a lot more quickly. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The minutes ticked by, each dreadful second feeling like an eternity to Gojyo as they waited for Kougaiji. Unable to sit, he paced and swore in his frustration.

"They will come." Sanzo said with surety. He sat with his back braced upon jeep, his legs stretched out straight; a cigarette dangling from his fingers. "They may be our enemies, but they are honorable."

"No, you were right." Gojyo whispered. "We should have just killed the bastard and continued on to the next town. Now Hakkai is nearly out of time and I'm the one who limited his options."

Gojyo went over to Hakkai and knelt beside him, his fingers gently touching his cheek, his forehead. His fingertips could feel the almost unbearable heat radiating from Hakkai's body. Taking the damp, warm rag from Hakkai's forehead, Gojyo dipped it into the fresh well water Goku had miraculously located. Wringing it out, he gently laid it back on his friend's brow. Though Hakkai was unconscious, he let out a sigh as the cool relief touched his skin. With Hakkai's fever, it wouldn't be long before the rag would feel hot again.

Goku had spent the last hour applying cool water in an attempt to bring Hakkai's temperature down, with little to no success. But at least they were doing something and maybe, even if it didn't lower the fever, it kept it from going higher.

Unable to stay still, Gojyo rose and started pacing again. Standing outside of the shade created by jeep, the day had grown even warmer, the sun direct and searing.

"I never thought I'd miss the coolness of that forest." Gojyo said as he scanned the horizon in the direction the youkai had flown off in.

Then he saw it. In the distance were several small specks that grew larger with each passing minute until they seemed to meld together and cover much of the distant sky. As they came even closer, the distinct shape of four dragons could be made out.

With a gentle whoosh of air, they landed in the cornfield. Moments later Kougaiji stepped out, looking his usual arrogant self, with Dokugakuji confidently standing at his side.

Kou stood just on the edge of the corn field, taking in the scene before him. Sanzo sat on the ground; dozens of cigarette butts littering the earth around him. Goku stood with shoulders slumped, the exhaustion of some long ordeal evident in the worry etched on his face. Gojyo carried a restlessness and sorrow that was palpable even from a distance.

Kou crossed the remaining distance to the group and without even acknowledging Sanzo, who hadn't made any move to stand, addressed Gojyo. "I am told by my subordinate that you spared him to request this meeting. I must say, I was intrigued as to what would be so important to you, to all of you, that Sanzo would let anyone do the talking for him. My subordinate also mentioned only seeing three of you during the battle, as I do now. So, where is Hakkai, your healer?"

Ignoring Kougaiji's question, Gojyo asked one of his own. "Did Miss Yaone come?"

"I felt it best for her to wait with the dragons until we found out why you requested this meeting." Kougaiji answered.

"Hakkai needs her." Goku stated bluntly, breaking into the tense and stilted conversation.

"A band of youkai wiped out a town a ways from here and then attacked us in the forest. We won, of course, but one of them got off a lucky shot. It wouldn't have been a problem except it was coated with poison and the only Doctor in the last town wouldn't help because he recognized Hakkai's limiters and knew he was a youkai and the Doctor hates youkai because when the minus wave struck the youkai that had been living in the town wiped out half the people, his family included." Gojyo rapidly explained.

"So that left you as our last option." Goku finished.

"And I should help?" Kougaiji asked in astonishment. "Why? You are my enemies; our purposes are in opposition to one another. However," he drawled, "I shall make you the same deal I offered the last time you needed my help. The Sutra for healing Hakkai."

Sanzo stood and walked over to join the group. He shook his head sadly. "You know we can't accept that offer."

"Besides," Gojyo broke in, "you owe us. In the very least you owe Hakkai."

"And how do you figure that?" Kougaiji asked with a laugh. "We've pulled your butts out of trouble countless times."

"True," Sanzo said, "but we have done the same for you too. How many times has Hakkai spared or saved Yaone's life?

"At least three or four times that I can easily recall." Gojyo added. "Let's see, the first time they met and she tried to kill him, the time she was captured and he rescued her from the traveling army, or how about when he kept her from being squashed by a giant crab…

"Enough!" Sanzo said in irritation. "How many times has Goku helped you? We've even had common enemies that we have fought against together."

A commotion from the cornfield stopped the conversation. A moment later Lirin came running out, followed by a flustered Yaone.

"I tried to have her wait, My Lord." Yaone said.

"So what's going on Big Brother?" Lirin asked, and then ran over to Sanzo and much to his dismay threw herself into his arms. "How's it going Baldy Monk?"

"Get off of me." Sanzo growled.

"My Lord," Yaone said softly, "I'd like to heal Mr. Hakkai. He has never been anything but good to us, even in battle, and they are right, I do owe him."

Kougaiji looked at her. He could feel her sincerity, her need to do this. With a slow nod of his head he gave her his assent.

Quickly she got to work, rapidly asking questions and giving orders. "How long ago did he get shot? Do you have the arrow with the poison? Goku move out of the way so I can get closer. Lirin give him this to help the fever. Doku, bring the bandages from the dragons. Sanzo I need more water to wash this wound." Quickly, and efficiently, Yaone had the situation under control.

Finally able to take a moment to rest, Goku stepped back and breathed a huge sigh of relief. Hakkai's coloring was already improving. Suddenly he looked around, smelling the air.

"Sanzo," he yelled. "Sanzo, look at this." Pointing back at the town they had left only hours ago, Goku added, "It's on fire."

The flames were barely visible, but great plumes of smoke rose into the air, spreading out to blacken the horizon.

"Shit." Sanzo swore as he headed for the jeep. "Let's go." He ordered as he climbed in just slightly before Gojyo and Goku joined him.

Tight lipped, he looked at Kougaiji. "Why don't you come too and see what your loyal subjects are up to."

"We'll take the dragons," Kou suggested. "It will be quicker if the three of you ride with us. They will get us there in a matter of minutes."

"Thank you." Goku said as he climbed out of the jeep. Jeep transformed into his white dragon self, flew once around Hakkai's prone form, chirped sternly at Yaone and then flew into the cornfield to join his larger cousins.

"I would appreciate it, Yaone, if you would care for Hakkai until we get back." Gojyo requested.

"Of course," she replied without looking up or slowing her treatments. She handed Lirin the fresh bandages, letting the girl know she was expected to stay and help her care for Hakkai.

Lirin took them without a word of argument and proceeded to dress the injury.

Gojyo, Sanzo and Goku hurried into the cornfield, toward the dragons.

"Doku, let's go help." Kougaiji said as he too moved toward the dragons.

"Which side?" Doku asked.

"I don't know yet." Kou answered. "I guess we'll find out when we get there."


End file.
